comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Legion of Super-Heroes
Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes is published by DC Comics. Cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes #35: 31 Oct 2007 Current Issue :Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes #36: 29 Nov 2007 Next Issue :Legion of Super-Heroes #37: 27 Dec 2007 Status Monthly on-going. Title switches back to Legion of Super-Heroes with issue #37. Characters Main Characters *Brainiac 5 *Chameleon *Cosmic Boy *Invisible Kid *Lightning Lad *Sun Boy *Triplicate Girl *Ultra Boy Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes #35 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes #34 Past Storylines Legion of Super-Heroes #10 The Legion captures Elysion, and regroup as a team. They read his mind so they will know where to send teams, and then split up. Invisible Boy is left to guard Elysion, who has more tricks up his sleeve, including suicide bombers in the public square and in the Legion headquarters. In the ensuing fight, contact is lost with the other teams, and Dream Girl is apparently killed. Collections *'Legion of Super-Heroes, vol. 1: Teenage Revolution' - Collects #1-6 plus the preview story from Teen Titans/Legion Special #1. - WorldCat ISBN 1401204821 *'Legion of Super-Heroes, vol. 2: Death of a Dream' - Collects #7-13. "As the team suffers infighting, the dream of a United Planets dissolves into hopelessness. Only a brawl between the Legion and the agents of Terror Firma can halt the coming invasion - but it's not without a great sacrifice." - WorldCat ISBN 1401209718 *'Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes, vol. 3: Strange Visitor from Another Century' - Collects #14-19. "The 21st Century's Girl of Steel wakes up 1,001 years later, convinced the whole reality is something she just dreamed up. And maybe it is!" - WorldCat ISBN 1401209165 *'Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes, vol. 4: Adult Education' - Collects #20-25. "Brainiac wants to bring the deceased Dream Girl back from the dead, and only the mind of a deadly enemy can help." - WorldCat ISBN 1401212441 *'Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes, vol. 5: The Dominator War' - Collects #26-30. "The Dominators' plan to destroy Earth reaches fruition as the Robot Rebellion sweeps the planet!" - WorldCat ISBN 1401214428 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Tony Bedard. Artist: Dennis Calero. Publishing History First published in 2004. Titled Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes for issues #16–36. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0312 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES #4 $2.99 *FEB05 0297 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES #5 $2.99 *MAR05 0414 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES #6 $2.99 *APR05 0347 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES #7 $2.99 *MAY05 0242 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES #8 $2.99 *JUN05 0377 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES #9 $2.99 *JUL05 0240 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES #10 $2.99 *AUG05 0227 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES #11 $2.99 *SEP05 0250 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES #12 $2.99 *OCT05 0261 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES #13 $2.99 Collections *SEP05 0251 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES VOL 1 TEENAGE REVOLUTION TP $14.99 *SEP05 0664 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES THE BEGINNING OF TOMORROW TP (STAR09925) $17.95 *SEP05 0665 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES THE GREAT DARKNESS SAGA TP (STAR16295) $14.95 *SEP05 0777 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 1 HC (STAR00260) $49.95 *SEP05 0778 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 2 HC (STAR07982) $49.95 *SEP05 0779 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 3 HC (STAR12081) $49.95 *SEP05 0780 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 4 HC (STAR12544) $49.95 *SEP05 0781 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 5 HC (STAR00819) $49.95 *SEP05 0782 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 6 HC (STAR02960) $49.95 *SEP05 0783 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 7 HC (STAR07042) $49.95 *SEP05 0784 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 8 HC (STAR08428) $49.95 *SEP05 0785 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 9 HC (STAR10257) $49.95 *SEP05 0786 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 10 HC (STAR13164) $49.95 *SEP05 0787 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 11 HC (STAR13950) $49.95 *SEP05 0788 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 12 HC (STAR18201) $49.95 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Legion of Super-Heroes #37: 27 Dec 2007 :Legion of Super-Heroes #38: 23 Jan 2008 :Legion of Super-Heroes #39: 27 Feb 2008 News & Features * 26 Oct 2007 - Calero and the Legion of Super-Heroes * 20 Sep 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11922 BACK TO THE FUTURE: Shooter Talks Legion of Superheroes] * 08 Sep 2007 - Up Close: Jim Shooter * 06 Sep 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=128352 Official: Jim Shooter Returns to DC's Legion of Super-Heroes] * 10 Aug 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=124788 WW Chicago: Francis Manapul in the Future - and on DC's Legion] * 05 Aug 2007 - REFLECTIONS: Talking with Tony Bedard, Part 2 * 02 Aug 2007 - [http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/features/118611428047958.htm Dennis Calero: Offering His Fresh Take on Supergirl's Legion] * 13 May 2007 - REFLECTIONS: Talking With Mark Waid, Part 2 * 19 Mar 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=105686 Tony Bedard on Supergirl and The Legion of Super-Heroes] Links *DC Comics Category:Super-Hero